


I'm coming back

by L0ST__thewriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a song, Depressing, F/F, Hosie, Sad, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ST__thewriter/pseuds/L0ST__thewriter
Summary: After her parents' death, Hope closes herself off. But because of her promise to her father, she continues attending the Salvatore School. There she meets Josie Saltzman. A person who teaches her to live again.But on the anniversaries of her parents' death, Hope falls down the same rabbit hole again. And this time, she doesn't let Josie help her.But after watching her from afar and realizing her mistake, she realizes what her parents wanted her to do all along. She finally lives her life and tries again.//based on "Yellow Lights" by Harry Hudson
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 30





	1. Author's Note!! [Important]

Hah.. Hi.. This story is finally here... I'm sorry..?

Anyways. It's based on the song "Yellow Lights" by Harry Hudson. When I heard this song I don't know I just wanted to write Hosie to it. It's not that far from canon but yeah. It's also a beautiful song I recommend you to listen to it.

I also post my stories on Wattpad with the same username so if you see this there, don't worry it's me. 

So.. Yeah. Any questions, comment them I'll get back to you as soon as I can ❤️

Enjoy! ❤️✌🏻


	2. Yellow Lights

Hope Andrea Mikaelson. The legendary Tribrid born to the Original Hybrid and a Crescent Alpha that was practically a mistake. 

People have been trying to kill her even before she was born. Her mother was killed while giving birth to her but thankfully came back a Hybrid because of her blood. And her father, he became a better man for her. The ruthless, heartless Original Hybrid became just a father for her. A father that loved her unconditionally. For such a mercurial man, it was a miracle. And her mother, she devoted her life to give her a good one and made sure she was loved and safe and had a normal life.

But, to keep her safe, she had to be hidden. Away from the predators that wanted the blood of the Mikaelson heir. So she had lived, away from her father, with her Aunt Rebekah, for 6 months. But even then, life had been cruel to her and a string of events had led her to live with her mother until she was seven. Seven was the age she had met her father for the very first time. A stranger appearing at her doorstep looking at her so delicately that she'd break if he said the wrong thing. So he had opted for a 'hi' instead. She had been confused and nervous but when she got to know him, he became her knight in shining armor. 

He taught her how to paint. How to see the beauty in the smallest of things and how to capture it on a single piece of paper. He showed her how to look at the world in a different way. How to see it alive. And in turn, she had showed him magic. She had helped a fragile little butterfly who had broken it's wings. He had been so fascinated and _proud_ to see her. She would never forget that look. 

He told her she was his princess. Introduced her to Beignets. He told her bedtime stories. He left his vengeance behind for her. He listened to his heart. He promised to protect her from bad guys. He did his best to be her father even when he had no examples to take from. He made her happy. He was everything to her.

But as she grew up, she didn't get to see her father. And by extension, her aunts and uncles. It was an evil spirit that wanted to rip her apart and to protect her, it had ripped her family apart. 

She had spent this time with her mother. She was her everything too. She was her best friend. Her confidant. Her mom. She supported her beyond any measures. She taught her Love. Loyalty. Pain. And Heartbreak. She told her fairytales about prince and princesses. About castles and frogs. She taught her about Life. Achievements. And Lessons. She taught her to never give up. And she told her to have atleast one Epic Love. 

But her father, he had stayed in touch. Had sent letters or made calls. But all it took, was one stupid, foolish, wish to see her father and it had all stopped. She had seen a monster that day and she could never forget it. So she had cried and waited for her father to explain it to her or apologize. But he never did. Neither did he come back. 

So she had started school. The school her father had paid for. Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. A school for Supernatural children where she had to stay hidden. A place where she could never embrace her Mikaelson name. Her family. A place where the mere thought of the Mikaelson name, scared people. Where she would hear endless things about her father yet couldn't do anything. She was an outcast. She continuously felt helpless. Trapped. She didn't see the point in making friends because it was all a shell. She felt like she was constantly lying to people. So she had distanced herself. Isolated.

The headmaster's daughters, the twins, were the only people that knew she was a Mikaelson and they were the only ones that would talk to her. And she knew it was because he himself had forced them too. While Lizzie would make it obvious she would be anywhere but in her presence, Josie would always be welcoming. Understanding. Even if she was pretending, atleast she didn't show it. And she was fine with it. She didn't need anyone else. Because she had her family.

That was until she didn't. All it took was a stupid, stupid wish to get her father to come back and her mother perished in front of her. All it took was a vengeful spirit that was distantly her relative and her father perished. Months. That's how long she had went from having both parents to being an orphan. Months. That was how long it took her to be broken. Broken and an orphan. 

But she had promised him. Had promised him to do right by the Mikaelson name. To make him proud of her. So she had went to school. Learnt subjects. Be normal. Made friends. Had crushes. One, friend (and one crush). Josie Saltzman. 

She didn't know what was different about that girl but she knew she was special. Because everytime she would push her further, she would shove right back. She somehow was always kind, gentle, and understanding with her. She understood her without her saying anything. Would always apologize after Lizzie had made a mean remark. Would bring her food when she missed it. Would bring her classwork knowing she wasn't paying attention. Would always try to lift her up. Always reassure her that she wasn't a monster. She was somehow always _there_ without her asking her to be. 

But who was she kidding. Nothing was ever going to be normal with her. Because all it took, were two dates. Two fucking dates for her to revert back to her self destructive self. The dates of her mother's and father's demise. A few numbers were all it took for her to question everything. To push everyone away. To isolate herself. Because anyone close to her, ended up dying. Painfully. Look at her mom and dad! So she locked herself away. She barely came out of her room. She was in the school yet not. She was in a place where she was constantly hovering in the middle. Here and not. She became a shell of a person she once was. That she once wanted to be. 

She rejected any advances made by Josie. She became cold. She would snap. Say mean things (that she never once meant). She became the monster Josie had assured her she wasn't. But Josie, that girl knew exactly what she was doing. But it hurt. She had told her. So when she had walked away from her after saying she'll always wait for her, was the day Hope felt her heart shatter. 

And she didn't. Wait, that is. Rumours reached her as soon as she had stepped foot outside her room and burned her like molten lava on her skin. Penelope and Josie are dating. That was the only thing she could hear. It kept on repeating in her head again and again. Along with one other thing. She didn't wait for me. But why would she? It wasn't like she made any effort to be better. And that was exactly what she had wanted, wasn't it? To be alone. Well congratulations! She got it. And she also didn't think anything could hurt even remotely as close to her parents' death. She proved herself wrong there too. 

So in the coming months, she observed them from afar. Observed how someone that wasn't her, was making Josie laugh. How someone that wasn't her, was making her happy. Making her smile. Holding her. Kissing her. Observed how she slowly lost the girl she had fallen for without even realizing it. How she lost the only good thing in her life. She was not sure what was she going to do without her. She was _her _hope. The light in her darkness. The sunshine in her rain. What was she supposed to do?__

____

____

But Josie moved on. She didn't care about her. She didn't love her. She wasn't heartbroken like her, she kept repeating in her head. So she should move on too. Right? And she tried. She tried to move on. Find someone new. And she did. He looked like a perfect guy. Sweet and caring. He prioritized her. Put her on a pedestal. Made her feel needed. But that wasn't all he was. He didn't understand her. However much he had tried, he couldn't. And in the end, it would always end up hurting her. She had tried to make them work but he just didn't get her. Not like Josie. He wasn't Josie. Whatever she did to move on, her thoughts would return back to the brunette siphoner. Would return back to how _she_ made her feel. Brave. Special. Loved. Alive. _Normal_. She taught her that it was okay to love even when she was scared. And that wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just let go like Josie had? Why couldn't she not care?? Why did she had to have feelings? 

Another day, another step out of her room, and the news had hit her like ice on her skin. Penelope dumped Josie. That's all she could hear. And she burned with fury over the girl that let Josie go. When she had seen Josie's tear stained face and puffy eyes, she had wanted to kill the witch. She wanted to kill her for causing Josie pain. Wanted to kill her for taking away Josie's happiness. Wanted to kill her for breaking her heart. But she didn't. Because Josie wanted nothing to do with her. Right? So she had watched from a distance. 

But this time, instead of going on with her self-destructive life, she started working on herself. She started eating healthy. She returned her aunt's calls. She called her uncles. She started showing up to training with Alaric. She apologized to him. She started paying attention in class. Became the top of her class again. She started coming out of her room more. She finally did what her mother and father wanted her to do all along. She lived. She broke out of her shell. She became the person she once was. Once wanted to be. She came back.

But that wasn't it. It couldn't be. Not without her. She knew she didn't deserve her. Not anymore. But she was willing to try. Once more. And if she didn't want her, she would let her go. Even when her heart would shatter, again, she would let her go. 

She got her opportunity in advanced potions class. The teacher had instructed them to make a universal antidote for poisons. It was very complicated and required two witches. Since it was all he had for the day, he had concluded his class leaving the students to make pairs by themselves. And since siphoners couldn't be paired together, Josie didn't have a partner yet. 

So she approached her with an even face. She was nervous and scared. No, she was _terrified_. Terrified of losing Josie forever. But she tried to hide it. 

And Josie sat there gathering her things sighing in exhaustion. Her shoulders slumping and her eyes resting for a few seconds. 

Finally Hope approached her. Cautiously and slowly, giving her an out if she wanted to run. She didn't. 

"Hey, Josie? Do you um... want to be my partner..?" she asked in a barely even voice. 

And Josie looked at her. She looked at her as if she was looking right into her soul through her eyes. As if she was searching for something there. A lie. An agenda. A taunt. But all she found there was.... Fear. Desperation. Guilt. A plea. 

"I would like that" so she replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? I really am sorry it took me this long to post this... 
> 
> And I know this wasn't the most happiest story but it's a happy-ish ending...
> 
> Also. Yes. The guy's birdboy. I can't tell you how hard it was to write those good things about him. So that's why I wrote a little truth too. I'm looking at all the times he's left Hope and hurt her 👀 
> 
> Anyways. Leave kudos if you enjoyed and leave reviews in the comments if you want. I love getting your messages ❣️
> 
> I'll update my Happy Mikaelson family story soon please bare with me I don't know what to write! ☹️
> 
> So anyways. I'll see you... Idk when but I'm not dead just know that! 😂✌🏻
> 
> And you can always comment if you want I always reply ❤️


End file.
